Shakespeare
by BasketballGirl124
Summary: Totally AU! a sweet song-fic/one-shot about Austin and Ally, how they met and how they fell...Auslly


**Hey I'm back with a new one-shot/ song-fic. This is totally AU. And sorry if the character's are a little OOC, but hey! It's fanfiction, I can do anything I want!**

**Haha so the song is Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove. **

**Disclaimer: …(mouth wide open in surprise) what's wrong with you? Hell to the no, do I own (a) Austin and Ally or (b) Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove. **

**Now on with the story! **

_I saw you there, so beautiful you stopped and stared so magical then you asked me for my name and we took an uptown train._

I saw you there. It felt magical like we were both meant to be at that place at the exact same time.

You stopped and looked at me with those big brown eyes that I can just melt in, those eyes that I can stare into for hours and never get bored of them. You strutted over to me in your "bad boy" like way and I couldn't help but smirk.

You said to me, "What's your name?"

I returned by saying "Ally, Ally Dawson, what's yours?"

"Austin, Austin Moon and it is a pleasure to meet you Ally Dawson. Would you by any chance like to go on a train so I can get to know you better?"

"I wouldn't mind at all Austin." and with that we started off for the train station.

I know what you're thinking 'what the hell are you thinking going on a train with someone you just met?' Honestly I couldn't believe it either! I mean I'm the rational one not the one who goes off on dates with someone she doesn't know.

_Before you Leave to get up to go I wanna know, do you like Shakespeare, chopped broccoli , watching movies on a Sunday do you like kissing when it's raining, Making faces in the station, do you like I need to know. What do you like, before you go._

You were about to stand up to leave when I grabbed your hand and sparks flew up my spine.

"Austin, before you go I have a question or 2. You know just for reference. Something's I like and were wondering if u did to."

He sat back down and smiled at me and my heart sped up a little. "Go right ahead." he said.

I tried to avoid his eyes when I talked because these questions were a little personal and I don't usually ask anyone them, "Do you like Shakespeare? How his plays can capture something you want? My favorite vegetable is chopped broccoli and I know not a lot of people like it but do you? Do you like watching movies? I do, I always used to watch them on Sunday with my mom, each week a different movie."

"Wow, umm I don't tell lots of people this but yeah, I like Shakespeare, a lot actually. I'm a sucker for a happy yet devastating ending. I like broccoli, it's not my favorite veggie but it's a nice treat every once in a while. Movies? I love them, they always seem to calm me down, makes me think what would happen if we all lived happily ever after." he answered. His eyes were full of truth I could tell that much.

Now I had one last question which I wasn't sure to ask, but I didn't cause he asked me first.

"Like any girl I suppose you like kissing in the rain and getting sick? I know do, the sickness afterwards sucks but in my book it's well worth it."

I don't take long to answer, "I haven't really thought about it too much but I guess I would, however we are in a drought here in Miami. How about this one? When you take a picture with one of your friends, do u make funny faces? I know I do, my best friend Trish always gets mad at me." I smile.

He smiles and says "That's exactly what I do. My best friend Dez hates it when I do that. It's fun though." I smile at him."I'm glad I stayed Ally. I really am having a nice time with you." he said with a grin.

"I'm glad u stayed to." I said my cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

_You walk me home so wonderful, it starts to snow, It's incredible now were walking up my street and you slowly turn to me your three inches from my lips. But before we do this do you like Shakespeare, chopped broccoli, watching movies on a Sunday, do u like kissing when it's raining do you like making faces in the station, do you like I need to know what do to like before you go,_

We soon exit the train and the train station and Austin said he would like to walk me home, and I couldn't resist more time with Austin.

As we are walking up my street flakes of fake snow start to fall.

I live in a mall, the mall of Miami to be exact. The mall was having some kind of celebration which somehow included fake snow falling off of the roofs of stores and apartments.

It feels incredible being here with you.

Suddenly you turn to me and look down at me. You smile widely and lock eyes with me, brown on brown.

"You're beautiful." he whispered. He starts to lean in slowly, I was excited, really but then you stopped 3 inches from my lips.

"You're such a teaser." I said as he smirked.

"I know." he gently whispered. He started to lean in again. But only this time our lips touched, it was a sweet gentle kiss but I wanted more, much more.

He tried to pull away but I said "Please don't."

He looked into my eyes and stepped to me again.

I put my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms gently around my small waist. We both leaned in at the same time both of us smiling against each other's lips.

As we kissed I thought about earlier today, about how who like all the things I like .How it steamed like one in a million shot that I would meet someone like you. How I just needed to know at the last second.

_Show me the place where you come from and the places you dream of I wanna know everything u r but before we get that far_

I pull away from our amazing kiss and say "Austin, I wanna know where u came from."

"Uh I came from my mom."

"Not like that, like what you're family is like your heritage and stuff like that." I said and he nodded.

"Ally, I want to know the same things, I want to know every single thing about you." he said nicely.

_Do u like I need to know do u like before u go do you like Shakespeare yeah- yeah- yeah watching movies just u and me on Sunday when it's raining oh oh_

That night I had an amazing dream, I don't know but I think it is my future with Austin. I saw everything, him and I watching a Shakespeare play, him and I watching a movie on a Sunday, just the two of us on a couch watching the movie, just the way I would want it. And last I saw him and I in the pouring rain.

_Cause I like Shakespeare chopped broccoli watching movies on Sunday do u like kissing when its raining making faces in the station do you like_

The next morning I was working at my father's shop, Sonic Boom and I hear some live music and everybody knows that there is no playing or eating in the store. Then in he comes on his acoustic. Singing:

"Cause I like Shakespeare chopped broccoli watching movies on Sunday, I like kissing when it's raining making faces in the station." I smiled when I realized that it was Austin.

I clapped happily as he finished. That was really sweet of him.

He walked over to me "Excuse me miss, but I don't suppose you like those things as well?"

"As a matter of fact I do." I laughed at this game he seemed to want to play.

_Yeah, yeah_

"I know I haven't known you all to long but Ally I really like you, not like I've ever liked anybody else and I think that we can make this work. What do you say? Be my girlfriend?"

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I think you should say yes, because who can't resist this?" he asked gesturing to his body.

"Let's go with what you think." I said smiling.

"Come outside real quick?" he asked.

"Uh, okay." I said as I was dragged outside in to pouring rain.

"Sorry I had to wait for the rain." He said.

"I don't mind." I said.

Austin pulled me into a big bear hug and held me. When we pulled away he leaned down and gently kissed me.

This is going to be a good life.

_Yeah, yeah_

**What did you think? Tell me when you REVIEW!**

**Peace! **

**~BasketballGirl124**


End file.
